


nobody loves you baby the way i do

by hyuckwei



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, appreciation, johnny just loves ten a Lot, just johnny describing everything he loves abt ten, lapslock, mentions of markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckwei/pseuds/hyuckwei
Summary: johnny loves ten so,somuch





	nobody loves you baby the way i do

**Author's Note:**

> very very early birthday fic for ten because i wrote this already and im impatient :]

 ten’s eyes sparkled brightly whether it be in the blinding sunlight or late hours of quiet nights. even if there were tears in those tender eyes out of sadness or happiness they just shined anyways. shining when johnny had first asked him to be his boyfriend, still shining when johnny made him go stargazing with him as a first date despite ten’s protests. he went along with whatever johnny wanted anyway. johnny had never seen a sight so beautiful. as if ten accidentally entrapped all the stars he’d seen that night and caused his the glint in his eyes to twinkle just a little brighter. johnny never wanted to see those almond eyes lose its spark.

 

 johnny loved admiring the man sitting across from him, currently belting his heart out to generic pop music playing on the radio, occasionally moving his hips side to side as he hummed and fixed himself a sandwich. his kittenish lips grinning once he finished slapping on the slices of tomatoes and taking a large bite out of the deli. his cheeks were stuffed as he scrolled through his instagram feed and almost choked on his last piece of bread when he noticed johnny staring at him. more like gazing at him like he’d hung the stars in the sky above but ten wasn’t as much of a sap like johnny was. he assumed johnny wanted some of the sandwich he just scarfed down.

 

 “shit, johnny you wanted some?”

 

 “no.. aren’t tomatoes a fruit?” johnny answered, a little bit dazed by the sight of his boyfriend looking at him in bewilderment. in reality johnny just liked to appreciate ten’s beauty no matter the situation, even when he was asking him if he wanted a sandwich. ten’s raven locks were all over the place, curls covering most of his face and there were no traces of sleep left over even if he’d only woken up 30 minutes ago. he was wearing johnny’s oversized football jersey from years before and most likely, johnny’s underwear too because god forbid ten wear his own clothes to bed. his cheeks were still puffy from sleep but he’d already woken himself up by dancing to the faint pop playlist whirring in the background. 

 

_‘she looks so perfect standing there in my american apparel underwear’_

 

 currently, a song by some boy band johnny didn’t seem to recognize was playing but it seemed like the lyrics fit this situation perfectly because indeed ten looked perfect drowning in johnny’s clothes. a sight he’d never get tired of in the years that he’s been dating the shorter boy. 

 

 “tomatoes are the only fruit that matter and literally fuck _you_ i’m not that short, asshole!” ten exclaimed, stamping his foot on the ground as he stopped in the middle of making another sandwich for johnny specifically. it seemed johnny had voiced his thoughts out loud but it’s not like it mattered anyways as he grinned stupidly like the lovestruck buffoon he was for ten and he grabbed him from behind the waist to hug him tight. 

 

 “you’re only good to rest on.” johnny snickered, promptly placing his chin on top of ten’s head and hearing his grunt of annoyance. he head-butted johnny’s chin in retaliation.

 

 “i make food for you and this is how i’m treated in return. i’m putting my foot down johnny.”

 

 there was also ten’s height johnny adored. before johnny met ten he’d already had a preference for shorter partners because _duh_ he wanted to be the big spoon during cuddling sessions. and no one really wanted to date someone the same height as them and johnny doubted there would be someone taller than him that would’ve dated him. he never really picked at ten’s height though, only when he wanted to get back at ten and tease him about it but not too often. he knew his boyfriend was low-key insecure about his height, but johnny always made sure to show him that it wasn’t a _bad_ thing. 

 

 he’d convinced him that it truly wasn’t because ten likes to take advantage of things and he sure as hell liked to take advantage of johnny’s height to carry him around their apartment whether it be bridal style or on his back. johnny didn’t care as long as his boyfriend was content and didn’t purposefully break his back. ten enjoyed being the little spoon, he enjoyed when johnny towered over him and how perfectly he fit in johnny’s secure arms like the big teddy bear he was. 

 

 johnny also liked the amount of piercings etched into ten’s ear, practically begging for johnny to bring a big magnet out to mess with the metal on ten’s cartilage. but johnny wasn’t _that_ mean so he let his nephew’s boyfriend donghyuck do that on his own without johnny’s input. johnny sometimes liked to bite on the metal to mess with ten and the younger would whine in annoyance because ‘ _johnny it fucking tickles!_ ’. 

 

 “let go of me you big oaf! the bread is getting stale and i know how much you hate stale bread you picky fucker!” ten cried, trying to wiggle out of johnny’s grasp but johnny chose to ignore it, holding onto the small waist tighter. he stuck his tongue out at the shorter boy glaring up at him. _ah yes_ , ten’s personality was truly something johnny fell in love with back when they were 18 and ten tried his hardest to hide his stupidly big crush on johnny vice versa. 

 

 ten blushed around johnny more than he’d like to and sputtered his insults. johnny just loved initiating skinship with the less than willing to shy ten back then.

 

 ten was rather a sweet boy, despite his hardened demeanor at times to defend himself or get away with being mischievous. people usually thought of him as a quote on quote diva but johnny would like to think otherwise. though ten had a sharp tongue at times and liked to embarrass himself on purpose (johnny liked it anyways), he was rather cute and energetic. like a kitten. 

 

 he’d lay in johnny’s lap like one, cling to him like one, and _yeah_ , scratch him like one but that’s besides the point. whenever they’d go out, ten’s eccentric exterior would always excitedly point out things in the shops he’d find interesting or stop in place randomly to take selfies. even pulling johnny into some of them to set as his weekly wallpaper he liked to change every week and it _had_ to include johnny because ten had his own special way of being cheesy. he used picsart for every picture and used the heart brush all around their faces.

 

 sometimes ten would interact with children around him when they went out, playing a game of peek-a-boo and smiling brightly at the tiny fists pumping up in happiness at ten’s playfulness. johnny really wanted hundreds of kids if it meant ten would always look that bright around children.

 

 then whenever he spoke english with johnny there was always that slight accent he had, making his voice a little higher and it had johnny over the moon. ten was interactive, made friends wherever he went but always ended up in johnny’s arms at the end of the day when he was tired out from being the social butterfly he was and curled up into bed with the bigger man. 

 

 of course, ten had his flaws too but johnny didn’t mind most of them besides a few. like how much ten exerted himself when he danced, to the point he almost dislocated his knee cap and promised johnny (and himself because johnny made him) to stop overworking himself to oblivion. johnny made sure to always tell him he was the coolest and best dancer this world has ever seen when ten felt unsure of his skills and ten’s shy smiles were always worth it. because _yeah_ , ten’s dancing was amazing and managed to take johnny’s breath away every time. 

 

 johnny didn’t really consider this a flaw but he rather liked ten’s snarky tone and poor advice he’d give to younger kids like his nephew mark and told him ‘ _sometimes you gotta just break the rules in school_ ’ in english with johnny promptly stopping him and saying ten was just joking (‘ _i wasn’t!_ ’ he’d protested). and ten’s witty quips whenever he joked around with friends or johnny, his menacing tone that always kept johnny in line whenever _he_ exerted himself, ten’s ability to keep the mood up despite high tensions in rooms. 

 

 their big fights were rare but they did bicker a lot. it was never anything serious, it was just their relationship was naturally filled with a few snarky remarks here and there. sometimes one of them would say something that would go too far or overstepped the prodding and joking boundaries. they’d get pissed at each other for the smallest things at times; either leaving the laundry unfolded when it was johnny’s turn or when ten left a mess after cooking. it usually resulted in them giving each other the cold shoulder for a few hours before either of them gave up because they loved each other too much to be mad at something so small. never too serious. 

 

 the first time it _was_ serious was when johnny had come home too late from work, drunk and tired on the night of their first anniversary and johnny never wanted to repeat that mistake again. it was the first time he’d ever seen the glimmer in ten’s eyes disappear and johnny was so afraid he’d lose someone so compatible with him in his life so fast. he always hated seeing ten sad, angry was understandable. seeing his angel so upset with a red nose and harsh tears spilling from the corner of his eyes, johnny despised it. yet he never despised the soft, rewarding smiles and hugs of forgiveness he’d gain afterwards after the big fights they’d rarely have. it felt more intimate those times, because they still managed to find each other and miss each other’s warmths throughout their serious fights. 

 

 “alright, alright, fine. i’ll let you go you elf.” johnny sniggered, letting ten escape from his hold and glare up at him. he crossed his arms and raised his perfect little nose high in the air haughtily. 

 

 “fuck you.”

 

 johnny snorted as he leaned against the counter and ten couldn’t help but grin, pulling johnny down by the shoulders and lowering him to ruffle his hair with an evil laugh despite the height difference.

 

 there it was. that blinding smile of his. his pearly white rows of teeth peeked out whenever he laughed out loud or smiled wide in johnny’s presence. or when he wanted something, johnny never really knew the difference but nonetheless still loved the smiles ten showed him. the deep crinkles appearing besides his eyes when he laughed and smiled too hard, his nose scrunching up and johnny practically makes heart eyes in those moments, falling in love all over again.

 

 “hey, what are you looking at?” ten giggled, looking up beneath his round specs, the colorful game from his phone reflecting on the lenses, “you’ve been out of it since this morning. am i just _that_ beautiful?”

 

 he bat his eyelashes for effect but the words got stuck in johnny’s throat because ‘ _yes you idiot you are that beautiful, you’re literally unreal_ ’. he was sitting on johnny’s lap, laying his head against the taller man’s shoulder as he played beat games on johnny’s phone he’d downloaded because he’d rather use up johnny’s space than his own. johnny’s storage was already almost full anyways due to the copious amount of pictures including ten he had in his camera roll since again, ten really was beautiful. johnny could not waste a whole second _not_ capturing ten’s beauty, whether it be his memories or on camera. 

 

 ten hadn’t even changed out of his pajamas consisting of johnny’s large clothes all day. johnny had made sure to take many earlier when he slid his hand up the gigantic jersey to tickle ten’s soft stomach underneath. 

 

 “i’m looking at you. you _are_ that beautiful.”

 

 “per usual.” ten smirked, though johnny could tell he was feeling bashful, still not used to johnny’s loving nature after all these years of them being together. 

 

 ten was pretty expressive when he wanted to be, expressing his distaste for things with the scrunch of his nose and pursed lips. his embarrassed frown, smirks, and avoidant eyes. or the odd looks he’d have on his face, his mouth formed into a small ‘o’ and eyes widened when he was particularly interested in something. when they had their intimate moments in the bedroom and ten’s sharp eyes watched his every move like a lion and it’s prey. 

 

 or when he and johnny were teasing each other and bickering when he’d render johnny speechless after a comeback he squinted his eyes with his usual scrunched nose, a satisfied grin on his face. and times when he was confused, he’d pout and furrow his eyebrows together unbeknownst to him how cute he was looking. johnny sometimes couldn’t hold back and kiss ten senseless sometimes. 

 

 how could johnny forget about ten’s lips? those pink, heart shaped lips with little quirks on the corners of his mouth. the top lip thinner than his bottom but still perfectly shaped, plush and practically  _made_ for johnny to kiss. 

 

 “woah, easy there tiger.” ten laughed, pulling away from their kiss to let johnny pepper kisses on his neck but still feigning trying to push his face away, “someday you’re gonna break my glasses when you kiss me like this c’mon johnny boy.”

 

 his glasses were crooked on the tip of his nose and johnny brought his large hands up to the corners of the frames, fixing them straight before tapping ten’s nose. ten giggled once more, their noses touching as they kissed again. he sighed into his mouth, the phone left untouched across his lap as he brought his hand up to rake through johnny’s hair. johnny’s hands were slowly making their way up ten’s shirt until—

 

 suddenly the sound of a girl’s voice in another language interrupted their kissing, ten gasped, letting go of johnny’s shoulders to reach his phone. what greeted him on the bright screen was an anime girl with black hair pulled into ponytails with two hands up near her head, a rock n roll symbol on either hand, smiling with her mouth wide open. various japanese sentences being said from her character on the home screen.

 

 “nico sweetie i’m so sorry.” 

 

 “are you serious? you stopped making out with me for your _game_ —“

 

 “shush up johnny. i’m busy.”

 

 “oh my god you are insufferable.” 

 

 of course he didn’t mean it, ten was perfect even with his stupid obsession for anime beat games. he loved every single thing about ten, _weird quirks or not_ , he thinks, watching ten’s thumbs expertly tap furiously against the screen of johnny’s phone. a quiet string of curses escaping ten’s lips when he missed a beat until johnny leaned over and kissed him on the temple as he had finished the song. ten looked up at him, smiling and pouncing on top of him, throwing johnny’s phone to the side (‘ _hey that’s my phone!_ ’) to kiss him. 

 

 

 

 for ten’s 23rd birthday, ten requested johnny to dress up as nico yazawa from love live for his birthday present this year. ten was more than overzealous when he came home to his six-foot boyfriend wearing a pink cheerleader costume after a long day of dancing. 

 

 “this is so humiliating.”

 

 “say ‘ _nico nico nii’._ ” ten encouraged, whipping his phone out with a large grin. oh that beautiful grin johnny could never resist. johnny narrowed his eyes at his smaller boyfriend,

 

 “you’re so fucking lucky i love you,” he huffed, _because he really did and wouldn’t do this for anyone ever in his life boyfriend or not_ , bringing his hands up near his head with a shaky smile, “ _nico nico nii._ ” 

 

 “great now say ‘ _hit or miss, i guess they never miss, huh_ ’—“

 

 “this relationship is over. stop listening to donghyuck and his me-me’s.”

 

 “they’re called memes, johnny, you uncultured swine. but i love you anyways.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey yeah i love johnten and appreciating ten can you tell this is a ten only event i wrote this in 3 hours sorry if stuff doesnt make sense HAHA yeah the ending was wack bc i didnt know how to end it so memes,, leave a comment or kudos i guess??? dbabns


End file.
